


Wash Away

by tevinterr



Series: really old fic. [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:57:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tevinterr/pseuds/tevinterr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Water versus fire. There was no contest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wash Away

**Author's Note:**

> Another five year-old fic. Honestly, I'm not a huge Axel/Demyx shipper (Axel/Roxas is my OTP) but my best writing from back in the day seems to showcase the two of them. Go figure.

It was his sudden loss of energy, rather than the actual knowledge of the sun going down, that told Axel that night was falling. His entire body was aching, and he was sure he would collapse right there in front of Demyx if he didn't find a place to lie down comfortably. The two had stopped fighting a while ago, but Axel was still recovering from the severe expenditure of energy that came with his fiery attacks and the flurry of Demyx's water ones that made his own seem superfluous. After all, as much as the fire-wielder hated to admit it, this was the only arena where Demyx could take full advantage of him.

Water versus fire. There was no contest.

Axel wondered why he continued to humor the musician, especially when he knew he'd lose to him every time. Just once he'd like one of their fights to be physical rather than elemental, if only to prove that he was fully capable of dominating Demyx if he wanted to. It was nothing but a wish, however, because Axel knew Demyx would never hit him back. He may douse every attack Axel threw at him, make the redhead put enough of himself into each attack so that he dropped to his knees, and bring him that close to fading… but he would never hit him.

What was it that made Demyx so reluctant, Axel thought as his legs finally gave way and he fell forward, only to be caught just in time by his subduer. He even noticed how easily Demyx tossed his beloved sitar clattering to the ground as he fell into him. Looking up at the musician, the redhead saw there was concern in his eyes, just like there was every other time this scene played out. Why?

Axel was stronger than Demyx both mentally and physically, so why couldn't the blonde let him be stronger elementally as well? Why couldn't he hold back just once? Why did he want to reduce him to nothing then catch him every time he fell?

"Get off me," Axel snarled, using what strength he had left to shove Demyx away before retreating into a cloud of darkness. The sitar player stumbled back, though the expression on his face remained unchanged.

Demyx turned, leaning down to pick up the instrument he'd left lying on the floor. He wanted to feel guilt but lacked the ability to.

Not all burns can be doused by water.


End file.
